Clandestine Angel
by The-Rosette-Wolf
Summary: The Absolute Angels are superhuman in nature ,and to remain so they must draw energy from their destined shinobi masters through their lips. Unfortunately for Sakura it is not an unknown fact that her master, the handsome Sasuke Uchiha. Has an uncontrollable loathing for her kind ,and to make matters worse Sakura is head over heels in love with him. Will he ever come to accept her?


_**Hey-Hey! it's me The Strawberry Wolf .Here blithely introducing the first chapter of my new story Clandestine-Angel. Its my first Naruto fanfic so I'd appreciate it , if my lovely readers be lenient if not polite in their reviews. Constructive criticism is definitely prohibited ,and always advised. **_

_**Moving on I would like to add that my story is, actually derived from the anime "Absolute Angels" (Have any of ya'll seen it) . Not completely derived mind you, it will only share a few commonalities with aforementioned anime. Further more my story will contain Romance, Angst, and Humor. It will probably fall under more genres than that , but for right now those are the main ones. **_

_**Oh and just for the sake of clarification here's the timeframe, and setting.**_

_**Time frame: (The late 1950's ) which is the time the flashbacks dates back to, and present time ( Modern day 2012). **_

_**Setting: I'm not going to make any big changes to the original setting of Naruto. Therefore the ninja villages Konohagakure ,Sunagakure ,Kirigakure, will remain as the setting for my story. Save for a few modern updates to mentioned locations that is. And as for the village Sakura resides in (flashbacks) there are seemingly no ninja inhabitants ,at least none the villagers are aware of. **_

_**Concept of Ninjas: Note although in my story they will be habitually referred to as fighters ,warriors, and soldiers. That is simply for the sake of a more modern uptake. They are still in fact in all sense of the word , ninjas. **_

_**Absence of name: I do realize that Sakura is nameless in this chapter (you'll see what I mean when you read). I am very much aware of this , but please bare with it. I promise there is a reason for this.**_

_**Angels: Just as the title implies. There will be angels in this story ,but there will also be demons .As well as the concept of heaven ,and hell .God ,and the Devil. If you want to know more on this topic, I advise you to read.**_

_**So my dear readers I apologize for the long introduction ,and will admit there are still some things that I want to make known .But feel with time, the story will clarify such things on its own. So with out further adieu…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just believe it…**_

* * *

_**::::…*CLANDESTINE-ANGEL*…::::**_

_**Naruto**_

* * *

_**Clandestine: A secret needing to be concealed, usually because it is illegal or unauthorized. **_

_**Angel: A kind person ,or a heavenly being that often acts as a messenger of God . Most Angels are depicted as a human with wings. **_

* * *

_**Chapter One: My faltering Heart :Part one**_

_You say I'm a monster._

_Do monster have hearts?_

_If not, then tell me._

_What's tearing me, apart?_

_For I have no wounds._

_None the eye can see._

_But I'm hurting._

_Deep down ,inside of me._

_- The Strawberry Wolf "A Monsters Heart."_

* * *

"Bubble! Fizzle! Plop! Kerr-plop!" Was the effervescent sound that resonated amongst her. "Bubble! Fizzle!-Freaken-Plop! Kerr-plop!" Oh! How she was beginning to loathe that sound.

Loathe. Such a strong word. She rarely utilized it ,rarely .Because she was just the type of person who hated to hate ,and as hypocritical as that sounded, it was as simple as that. But honestly! The sound never-ended ,it seriously never ended. It just went on ,and on ,and on. Indefinitely.

And because it went on ,and ,on , and on indefinitely. The pinkette felt there was no other word that befitted her transient emotion more than ,hate did. Because to be honest she was not going to dissimulate her feelings. She hate, hate, hated the noise. Absolutely-positively hated it.

And the fact that she had not a clue of where she was, didn't really help her irritable ardor. And sure she had tried. Tried numerous of times to ascertain her location. But because of a precarious opaqueness obscuring her emerald vision. She was well… practically incapacitated .

To say she was misinformed would probably be the understatement of the year ,or in her case years. Hell she probably didn't even know what year it was. She did however vaguely know ,two things about her predicament.

One, she knew ,that she had been in said predicament for a very long time. Not having the knowledge of what year it ,was most likely a causation of that. Two she knew that the reasoning for her being in, aforementioned predicament .Correlated very much with what she was. Her fragmented memories ,as terribly painful as they were ,at least enlightened her on that…

* * *

"_Why look who it is Elaina."A voice spoke in an undertone its owner apparently incapable of inaudibility. For the words were very much heard not only by the person spoken to ,but by the very person it was not to be heard by._

"_Isn't that the monster girl Alaina?" She heard the owner of said name answer. Her keen emerald eyes falling upon the petite silhouetted statures of two young girls. _

_She observed them nonchalantly under thick magenta lashes. A pretty, soprano-like tune resonating from her lips . As they crossed the cobble stone street ,hand in hand. Their synchronize footsteps making an audible "click! click! click!" on the rocky terrain. _

_Monster girl huh? Candy tresses billowed in the feral summer wind as the pinkette ,eyed them curiously in her peripheral line of sight. _

_What sort of tortures had the villagers conjured up for her today?_

_Emerald orbs took on a darker sheen as the girls neared her location .She had never seen these two before. Amethyst locks trimmed to a slanted mid-neck length, and subdued Peridot orbs rimmed with thick violet lashes. The two seemed to bare an uncanny resemblance to one another. _

"_Why yes Elaina it is!" She heard the monotonous answer of Alaina as pale scrutinizing greens eyes fell upon the small veranda where she sat .Behind her was a house, a small dilapidated monochromatic Victorian house. That laid slightly concealed beneath the thick viridian underbrush of trees and other forestry._

"_Oh my Elaina. It seems that Monster-Chan here , has no idea of whom we are." Alaina spoke, Peridot eyes darting from the pinkette's sequestering quarters to her own. _

"_So it seems." Elaina responded calmly ,her gaze too, landing shortly upon the pinkette's._

" _Since you are so well uninformed ,we will introduce our selves." They started their preamble, simultaneously. _

" _First off, we are the clairvoyant twins. Alaina ,and Elaina Jesper." One of them though she knew not which ,spoke. She really , could not differentiate between the two. _

"_Our mother, as I'm sure you have heard is notorious ,for being a witch in the village." Alaina finished by herself ,Elaina to the right of her nodding her head._

_The pinkette eyed them gingerly unsure of how to respond . The villagers, never really fraternized with her. At least, never with a mere conversation .Their fraternization usually consisted of sharp rocks ,and pointed glass. _

_And sure she heard a few stories about the twins. Their mother was talked about, almost as frequently as she was. However ,because of good lineage ,and ironic family-ties to high-class clergy officials. The fact that the twins mother was a repeated offender of necromancy ,didn't really matter to the villagers. _

_She being a monster however ,did._

_Monster .Monster. Monster. It repeated in her subconscious mind ,like a mantra never-ending-never-fading ,like the lacerations that adorned her soft alabaster skin. And no matter how many times she spent healing them, how many times she spent alleviating them. The remnants of that pain were still there, and although she truly desired to. She could not dissimulate ,nor deny the truth ;She was what she was._

_And that was ,a Monster. Monster .Monster. It repeated in her mind again ,as the memory in her head like an old projected movie went blank ,and the beautiful melody of her song decrescendo to a mute._

* * *

"_His little whispers .Love me .Love me. That's all I ask for .Love me. Love me. He battered his tiny fist to feel something. Wondered what its like to touch and feel something."_

- Meg & Dia "Monster"

* * *

"Hn…it's nothing personal!" He remarked tersely, the vindictive timbre of his voice falsifying the statement. As a cynical ,and sardonic-like smirk made its way on to his attractive physiognomy .

"I have …as you must well know, extenuating circumstances." The raven haired male added summarily , obsidian eyes turning a malevolent shade of chrisom. As he proceeded to reach into his pocket ,pull out a cigarette ,and bring it towards his pierced lips. He halted the action though ;Averting his ruby gaze.

"Hn… you don't mind do you?" He inquired sardonically, an aristocratic brow raised high ,as he leaned onto his kattana for unnecessary support. A seemingly cruel action , for the kattana happened to be embedded deeply in the questioned creature's chest.

When it was apparent he would receive no answer the handsome male smirked ,and nonchalantly ignited the cigarette with an exhale of air.

_Hn… of course you don't _he thought arrogantly_. _

Using his unoccupied hand to drive the katana further into the creatures chest. Corded muscles in his arm flexed as he penetrated its heart ;The blue grass below dyeing an eerie shade of crimson.

"Quite frankly…I hate all of your fucking kind ,and if it were up to me. I'd do away with each ,and everyone of you." He added acerbically an insidious smile on his attractive ivory face.

He took a long drag from his cigarette ,and cavalierly blew a ring of smoke in the dying creature's physiognomy. Its golden orbs glazing over with an incomprehensible emotion.

He smiled fictitiously than retracted his sword "Know this name well Shattered because it is I. Who well send you back to where you belong." He spoke mordantly with a sadistic grin ,his ruby Irises completely apathetic as he seized, the tenuous being by her scarlet locks.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He spoke in a husky tenor a scowl upon his face ,as he relinquished his grip ,and allowed her body to careen into the earth. Bloodied feathers once the color of sweet caramel, splayed sporadically amidst the viridian plains.

And the feeling of animosity was tangible in the air as he watched her twitch ,sputter, and retch up blood. An aloof and stoically listless expression adorning his physiognomy ,as he silently blew thick rings of smoke into the now stagnant air.

Relocating his ruby gaze, towards the ultramarine night sky. The raven haired Uchiha's cold and calculative stare had settle upon the moon. The moon that had turned an astonishing shade of crimson.

"Have I angered you Kami-Sama?" He inquired intrepidly his aristocratic brow raised high whilst a patronizing smirk laid upon his face . His inquisition was of course rhetorical the Uchiha did not expect ,nor desire an answer.

He knew ,with his dexterous mind he knew , it was just a non-consternating matter to him. Simple as that.

And he had no problem displaying such apathy. Such things were obvious as he watched the scarlet angel choke on her blood. Subdued pupil-less golden eyes that hinted lunacy ,bore into his own. And she mumbled something inaudible through her blood-tinted lips.

"Aa Is that so?" He inquired presumptuously a deep husky chuckle resonating in his chest . It would seem his keen crimson eyes were more than capable enough ,of reading lips. And although the Uchiha was never one to immerse himself in idle chatter , he being neither sociable ,nor conversational ,and finding silence more to his liking.

He had found himself almost incapable ,of not responding to the dying angels statement. Taking one last huff of smoke from his cigarette ,he flicked it elsewhere. Than with obscuringly graceful celerity flashed before her.

Grabbing hold of her bloodied top he elevated her ,and neared her face towards his own.

"You're mistaken." He whispered deathly low, voice so hollow, and so cold it sent chills up her spine. She gurgled in response retching up blood ,her incapability to articulate becoming the least of her worries as her health continued to deteriorate.

"Hn ,and you say I need pitying." He spoke condescendingly scornful scarlet eyes penetrating the very depth of her soul.

"If you could see what I see!" Sasuke continued derisively a mocking smirk on his handsome face .

"Then you'd know." He spoke in a husky baritone.

"You'd know." He reiterated tersely ,ruby eyes smoldering under long ebony lashes.

"Know exactly who to pity. And know Its not me." He disparaged a heinous and feral look upon his face, as the scarlet in his onyx eyes swirled insidiously. Sucking the angel in like a devouring black hole.

He watched her life through his eyes, a myriad of swiftly drifting iridescent colors. Pictures ,and memories that most certainly were not his stored in his mind. And as soon as he had ,and knew everything he wanted. He relinquished her, the continuous swirl of crimson in his eyes lulling to a stop.

"I've tired of this game." He spoke acerbically a grin befitting that of a demon strewn across his alabaster face. And as if on queue the percussive sound of thunder ,and lighting crackled amidst the blue plains, illuminating the dark twilight with hues of bright yellow ,blue , and white.

Soon the Uchiha's Godly physiognomy was illuminated too , but by a bright sapphire light. The sound of a thousand chirping birds following shortly after. Resonating in the air as a crystal blue light crackled ,and thundered precariously in the palm of his calloused hand.

"So I'm ending it." He exacerbated acrimoniously, pivoting agilely on his feet ,as his hand in one fluid and obscuring motion plunged through the angels chest. Ripping through ventricles ,veins, and finally her heart. The game was ended indeed as the angels body dispersed, into a evanescent sea of caramel feathers. Leaving behind, only its bloodied heart.

"Ba-thump! ba-thump! ….._Ba-thump…ba-thump._" It was in the calloused palm of his hand that the angels rhythmic heartbeat , began to falter. Slowly decrescendoing to a mute.

It was then that the Uchiha knew. The Angel was dead.

* * *

**.::The Strawberry Wolf::.**

_It was a desolate ,and vaguely familiar cobble stone road ,that came into view after her mind had gone irrevocably blank. Outstretched above an effervescent babbling stream the road paved its way through the sparse forest of emerald ,creating such a marvelously picturesque scene. That it was somewhat perplexing as to why it seemed completely uninhabited. _

_But ,as she casted her blue apple-green gaze further along down, to were the cobble stone road ended. The reasoning to such desolation had become completely apparent. _

_There at the end of the road was the little dilapidated Victorian house .And there on the little old veranda sat a small petite girl. With doe-eyes of green, Ivory skin, a button nose, and long pink tresses . This was the causation of the road's abandonment -her lonely eight-year old self._

_Upon this discovery she found her mind going blank again ,and in a whirl of Iridescent colors she was sitting on the porch once more. A menagerie of sharp broken glass ,and other pointed objects laying sporadically amidst her feet. _

_Through the reflections produced in the glass, she surmised that she was at least twelve , though the guess was not absolute. She did however know that a considerable amount of time had passed. For her pink tresses had grown substantially longer since her last memory. _

_The sound of someone approaching had cut her pondering short as the violet haired, pale-green eyed Jesper twins came into view. _

_Upon their arrival she had found herself involuntarily waving a petite ,and slender ivory hand in salutation the shackles upon her wrist causing a slight deterrent in the motion. _

_Judging by her willingness to do to such a thing ,and the effervescent feeling of trust and familiarity that had suddenly wracked her petite stature. She surmised that during the duration of her forgotten memories (Times when her mind went blank) she had become quite acquainted with the twins. _

"_We assume you haven't eaten Green-eyes?" Alaina Jesper stated inquisitively, verifying the pinkette's assumption correct ,as an absolutely enticing aroma permeated her senses ._

"_You haven't eaten right ?" Elaina reiterated for her sister, a violet brow arched high ,and lips a firm line ,as she waited with lax-like patience for a response. _

_Breaking out of her catatonic state she nodded her head jubilantly , a captivatingly luminous smile adorning her physiognomy. As she gingerly took the proffered item into her petite battered hands . A freshly baked Baggett crisp, soft ,warm ,and such a lovely golden hue such a delicacy was just, too good to be true .__**(Whoa just inadvertently rhymed you guys :D well not a surprise I'll have you know poetry is my forte… well the Doctor Seuss kind anyway lol) **__Her mouth couldn't help but water at the sight of it._

_But just as pretty white teeth dared to penetrate the breads soft ,and opulent crust the pinkette's altruistic mind stopped her .She was afflicted ,was it ok for her to accept such generosity? She was a monster, was she not? Could a heinous creature such as herself possibly, be treated with such unadulterated kindness?_

_Her emerald hues shifted with contrition towards the twins ,as they acknowledge her with a knowing look. They were not known as the clairvoyant Jesper twins for nothing. _

"_You may eat it!" Alaina answered blasé her countenance remaining aloof , as Elaina continued for her._

"_Lest you intend to mock our generosity." Elaina subtly reprimanded , her pale green orbs sundering her every thoughts. _

"_A monstrous thing to do Ne?" Alaina exacerbated when she noticed a still apparent hesitancy from the pinkette._

"_A monstrous thing indeed." Elaina followed with her dexterous mind. As the pink haired beauty wet her lips , gulping down her desire to devour the delectable bread ,and let it settle into the deep recesses of her famished stomach._

_Obviously perturbed by her obstinacy Alaina sighed ,the immaculacy of the girl was all too surreal._

" _Of course if you're willing. I ,and my sister can find some form of compensation for you to proffer." Elaina lamented with a sigh, knowing full well that it was in the pinkette's magnanimous nature to want to give something in return. _

_Satisfied the pinkette exulted an exuberant "Arigato!" ,and a polite "Itakimas!" before devouring the already cold baguette. _

_Savoring each ,and every bite the pinkette turned towards the twins._

"_What would you like in return?" She asked in that gentle melodic tone of hers, a warm smile gracing her angelic like features. _

_The sisters looked at each other furtively a silent agreement transpiring between the two, before turning swiftly ,to the pinkette. Who's head had tilted in vicarious curiosity, she eyed them with astute ,and analytical eyes. Hoping silently that their askance would not involve the very thing she was incapable of. _

"_Those shackles upon your wrist Green-eyes." Alaina started ,as the person addressed frowned. She had feared something like this. _

"_Relinquish them." Elaina finished for her sister as she often did , Peridot hues shifting expectantly towards the pinkette. _

_Sighing the pinkette averted her gaze else where "You know I cant do that." She murmured softly peeping listlessly at them beneath long magenta lashes. _

"_On the contrary we know very well that you can." Alaina spoke in a hush tone tapping a finger along her left temple to remind the pinkette of her all seeing ways._

"_What is it that is scaring you Green-eyes? Are you afraid of being hurt by the villagers once more?" Elaina postulated eyeing her sister, who nodded for her to go on. _

"_We assure you, we will not allow such a thing to transpose." Elaina encompassed , eyes finally settling upon the pinkette. _

_She felt a warm emotion bubble in her chest ; she had never been offered protection before, not from anyone. She answered them with a small shake of her head a melancholic smile adorning her face. Albeit it was partially true, that she did fear the consequences that coincided with her actions. It was the likelihood of her friends being endangered ,from such actions that she feared. Not fear for herself. _

_The pinkette shook her head again "I can't." She repeated softly, meeting the subdued green of their irises "I can't." She reiterated again._

_A sigh reached her ears as Alaina ,and Elaina spoke in sync " If we had feared such consequences. Do you think we'd have still suggested ,such a thing to you?" They inquired dryly._

_Reddening with embarrassment at her insipidness the pinkette shook her head. A smile shortly etching itself on her face ,of course there'd be no consequences if the Jesper twins, said there'd be no consequences. For heavens sake they could see the future. _

"_Very well!" She chimed ,jaded irises turning an even more ,luminescent shade of green. As she seized, a titanium shackle in to one of her petite ivory hands , and separated it effortlessly ,from her bruised and pulsating wrist. The aforementioned metal sundered into pieces , as it fell with a heavy and percussive "Clank!"._

_She repeated the process with the other three shackles .Before shifting her emerald gaze towards the twins. A discombobulated expression reaching her physiognomy ,when she found them staring silently ,and vacantly into the forest ahead._

_Following their Peridot gazes she found their actions justifiable ,when she sensed a vaguely familiar presence in the trees above. Apple-green eyes settling upon one tree in particular. The pinkette could vaguely make out the ,silhouetted form of a person. _

"_A friend of yours." Alaina inquired, though the pinkette could not differentiate it from a question ,or rather a statement. She surmised the latter though ,figuring the young seer already knew the answer._

_Still nodding though, for the benefit of the doubt , her eyes remained fixated on the willow tree above ._

"_Doki no iru no, Iris-Chan?" She inquired sweetly ,softly, and in a sing-song voice. A pretty white smile gracing her features._

_Azure colored eyes framed by apple green lashes, peered gingerly down at her .Before a calm, steady, and halcyon-like voice answered her "Yes Blossom it is I." And her mind went blank again._

* * *

It was during the burgeoning sunrise of amethyst , ruby, sapphire, and gold that the lackadaisical Uchiha glanced at the time on his phone.

7:50 A.m_._

School was in 19 minutes.

Sasuke glowered in perturbation at his I-phone screen. Which meant he had less than twenty minutes, to make his way into town (He was currently in the outskirts of it), to his dormitory ,where he'd probably be inquired about his whereabouts last night , shower, get dressed , possibly eat, and hightail his ass towards Konoha-High.

He could make it he knew , he was seventeen year old Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha . The very epitome of prowess ,finesse, despair ,and despondency . The fucking modern day Adonis in all his raven haired ,and onyx eyed glory (Though his handsomely good look were completely irrelevant).

So it went without saying that THE Sasuke Uchiha could get himself to school on time. It was just he had no desire to. Call him pompous ,egotistical, arrogant , and a narcissistic bastard. Because he would openly admit he was all that ,and more.

But seriously what was messing one more day of school going to do?

_Hn fucking nothing _Sasuke thought without any need for further contemplation .Besides he had more important things to attend to.

Casting his coal irises towards the morning sun ;It was the repugnant ,and revolting stench of iron ,and rust permeating his senses that snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. Shifting his onyx hues towards his calloused alabaster hands.

He was met with a dark crimson that ,contrasted eerily with the ivory of his skin. It was the angels blood.

"Hn." The Uchiha gave a husky chuckle entirely blasé ,and unhindered by the stench. The enigmatic expression staying pronounced on his godlike physiognomy .As he did a swift reconnaissance ,of the area .Onyx eyes scanning over the viridian field avidly.

It had been a bloody battle he noted , as he scanned over the evidence of last night. In which it was blatantly obvious ,that during his little skirmish .He had made no attempt to tone his destructive powers down.

Thus the resulting damage was massive . Trees were completely obliterated ,and some even sundered in half by his lightening infinitive. Patches of blue grass , thoroughly scorched so that they withered into lifeless brown.

And of course there was blood. An abundance of blood.

The corner of Sasuke's pierced lips curled up on the sides ,and into one of his trademark smirks. The Uchiha was proud ,and it didn't take the dexterity of mind that Shikamaru Nara had ,to surmise that.

He had gotten exactly what he required. The memories he had obtained from the Scarlet Angel were sufficient enough. The Uchiha would be traveling North-East of Konoha, towards the Forest Of Quiet Movement. Which was evidently ,where an experimental laboratory laid clandestine.

There he would assume the first part of his self-proclaimed mission. Any humanoid with wings would be dealt with , thoroughly. The Uchiha would not be lenient. He had a mission ;As an avenger he had a mission. He would not allow history to repeat itself.

He owed it enough to his clan. The Angels were to repent for their actions. The Uchiha would make sure of that. He would not exhibit clemency , for to show mercy was to show weakness.

And the Uchiha never exhibited weakness. Because he had none. So it went without saying ,the Angels would pay. They would pay with each ,and everyone of their fucking lives.

Yes, Sasuke convicted he would make absolute ,fucking sure of that. He would not allow anyone to intervene ,nor sway his decision. He was as fucking inexorable as one could get ,and each ,and everyone of his actions were indisputable. He was adamant on that.

Ruby eyes examined the field once more before the Uchiha opted it , most befitting to dispose of evidence. Body disappearing into an electric blue flash of obscurity, the Uchiha flashed-stepped amidst the center of the field.

"Fire- Infinitive, " Sasuke began ,pivoting into a readied stance ,left foot in front of the other. As he took in five consecutive breathes "Fire style: The Devouring Phoenix!" He vocalized in that husky tenor of his. A massive fire spewing fourth from his mouth ,and taking the form of a large bird . It consumed all in its midst ,before vaporizing into obscurity.

Onyx hair with sapphire accents ruffled in the feral wind. As undulating curls of thick grey ,and black smoke permeated the air. Transitioning the azure colored sky into a monochromatic sea of lusterless gray.

With his lackadaisical nature the Uchiha had finished in transient time; The blue-grassy field no longer problematic ,for it no longer existed. Striding on ,through the sea of black and gray ashes.

Sasuke did not glance back , he saw no need to. All that mattered to him ,was what lied ahead.

His nefarious chakra rippled in ecstasy as a rare white smile fueled by utter blood lust , formed on the Uchiha's godly physiognomy .

Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn, let the fun begin."

* * *

" _Monster how should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the window."_

_- Meg &Dia "Monster"_

* * *

_**Wolfey: And there you have it, the first part of Clandestine Angel . I can assure you dear readers the next chapter will be a long one , considering the fact Sakura's past will be revealed ,and perhaps you'll get to see a certain pink haired female ,and raven haired shinobi meet. **_

_**Anyway I hoped ya'll liked it. Dear Readers please review! how am I suppose to know if you are truly enjoying what I write if you don't . It only seems fair ,and it truly makes me happy whenever people do. So anyway until next time. Ciao.**_


End file.
